Beauty with Perfection
by Wendola'96
Summary: Mary Alice Swan is in love with Jasper Whitlock. Every girl wants him. Except her step-sister, Isabella Marie Swan. Or does she? She's beautiful and every guy wants her too! A/H. OOC. Full summary inside!


Summary: Mary Alice Swan is a rocker chick that has just started her sophomore year at Forks High School. She's been watching Jasper Whitlock from afar, hoping that he'll see her in a more romantic way. Every girl wants to be with him. He's very smart, handsome, and only a year above her. Studying to be a lawyer and planning to go to Harvard Law School with graduation only a year and a half away. To sum it all up Jasper Whitlock is the perfect gentleman to be with. Even Mary Alice's step-mother thinks so. Her step-sister though, Isabella Marie Swan who is in the same year as Jasper isn't interested in him. She's the school's 'it' girl. With being beautiful, head cheerleader, and incredibly smart, why wouldn't she be right? But like she tells Alice everyday, she's just not that into him. Then who is she in to? Their perfect for each other! Beauty (being Bella) with Perfection (being Jasper). Alice believes her sister. But somehow, Bella's been seeing somebody, and Alice doesn't know who it is. And why is Jasper always talking so secretive with Bella?

A/N: So I've been messing around with this idea in my head for a while, and I've come to the terms that I want it up for you all to read. I'm always thinking what people see in Rosalie as always being the gorgeous one. I mean to me she's your typical blonde. But anyway, here is my story and hope you all like it. R&R!

Disclaimer: Me: Oh my god! I so totally loved Eclipse! Like Jacob's body is so fucking hot! *sigh* Don't you just think so?

My Brother: .? (Watta fak) *walks away* Fuck off!

Me: Whatever *flicks hair over shoulder*. Your just jealous… I own nothing but a picture, well many *giggles* of Jacob's pure body! And Edward's sex hair…. God damnit. Touch it, Grab it, Turn me on!

Beauty with Perfection?

Chapter One: You Had Me at Hello

Alice's POV

I groaned and cursed under my breath as I turned off my alarm. Another new year at Forks High. Great! (Note the sarcasm there?) Well by now you might be wondering this; who the fuck is this chick? Right, well here's the shit. I happen to be Mary Alice Swan daughter of Cynthia and Charlie Swan and sister of Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan. Yes, thee Isabella Marie Swan. Or Bella as she prefers to be called. While she looks like a runway model that came out of a magazine I look like a plain Jane. My sister has waist length mahogany ringlets that flow down her back and a heart shaped face with big doe eyes that have some gold and green specks. Her lashes are long, thick, and dark that when she blinks they graze her cheeks gently. Her cheeks are always pink and she has a cute little nose that is surrounded by a few freckles. Her lips are naturally red with the bottom one being slightly bigger than the upper lip and has curves in all the right places and long legs. She stands at 5'6 feet tall and can walk smoothly across a surface without tripping. Now the thing that we both only have in common is a rare looking heart shaped birthmark. Hers is right on the hollow of her neck while mines is behind my ear. Now coming back to how I seem to be a plain Jane, I have black straight hair that stops at my mid back and bangs that I use to hide myself from others. My boring eyes are blue and I happen to be very clumsy. Well kind of. I barely have a figure and am 4'10 feet tall. There, that's how I look. Pretty lame huh? I sigh and remember that I have to get ready for school and get up. Just as I was about to pick my clothes Bella came in barging through the doors.

"Don't you even think about it Alice."

"Bella…" I whined.

"Shut up. Now let me change you." She searched my closet as I waited.

It's kind of creepy how she comes right on time when I'm about to do something that she doesn't like. Like how last year she came right on time when I was about to beat up Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley for saying that I had a darfisism problem. Like what the fuck, that's not even how you say it. It's dwarfism which I don't have! Anyway, I was just planning on wearing this old loose black t-shirt that I had slept on with jeans. It's not like people even look at me.

"Seriously Alice. We go shopping and the only place you manage to get clothes from is Hot Topic, Spencers, and Tilly's?"

I stuck my tongue out at her and she threw me a pair of faded ripped skinny jeans that had random patches of my favorite bands that I had sewed on. Like Sex Pistols, The Cure, The Beatles…

"Now, something that would look quite adorable with those jeans, hmmm…"

I zoned Bella out and pulled out my knee length converse and tucked my jeans in and zipped them on. Bella found a shirt and handed it to me while she said something about changing. I crossed both arms and took of my old t-shirt that I slept in and put on my Twilight Saga Eclipse Team Switzerland shirt on. Bella must've remembered that today's the premiere. I squealed and started jumping up and down like those perky cheerleaders-including my sister. (A/N: I always happen to do what I described right now when I see the trailers lol but I scream loudly and run around the house like crazy!)

I stared at myself in the mirror before heading down and eating breakfast. I looked okay. Oh shit! Eyeliner. I grabbed my black eyeliner that was on my nightstand and added some. There, perfect.

"Good morning Alice." My step-mother greeted me as she set down our plates.

"Morning Re- Mom." I pecked her cheek lightly. Hoping she didn't notice my mistake there. "Bella! Get your ass down here to eat!"

"Now Alice, what did I tell you about yelling?" She accused.

"Sorry!" She took off her apron and washed her hands.

Renee worked as a home designer with Esme Cullen and Scarlet Whitlock. Esme, Scarlet, and Renee had all grown up together. But after only 10 years of living here, Scarlet moved to Texas and then came back to start a fresh life, her husband used to abuse her.

"Leaving already mom?" Bella asked as she sat down across from me. She had on her cheerleading uniform and I gagged.

"Yes sweetie. We have a very busy day ahead of us. It looks like a newly wed couple just moved into the old house down in Walnut Street and it needs a lot of work. See you girl's later okay?"

She kissed both of our heads and we told her bye, then she left.

I finished eating first than Bella and got our shit and the keys of her car while she finished her orange juice. Bella owned a black shiny Austin Martin DB9. We got into the car and we sped of to Forks High.

When we arrived, Bella found an empty space next to a shiny silver Volvo and Bella wolf whistled. "Dayum…"

I rolled my eyes at her. She parked the car and unbuckled her seat while I did the same. When she stepped out of the car many wolf whistles and cat calls were lines were yelled at her. She looked over the car and smirked at me while I just raised my eyebrows. When will it ever stop?

"See you later okay?"

"Okie Dokie."

She walked up to were all her perky friends were at with the jocks and stared making a conversation with Angela and Kate while I searched for my friend.

"Alice, over here!"

I turned to where there was a bench underneath a large big willow tree. Rosalie Hale sat there with her new boyfriend that she'd gushed about all summer long. Emmett McCarthy was his name, I think?

"Hiya Rose." I waved. "And Emmett?"

He started laughing and nodded. I held my hand towards him but he surprised me by giving me a hug. "Yup. It's a great pleasure to meet you Alice. And Rose was right; you do seem like a pretty pixie!"

I blushed and looked down. He was sweet like Rose had said. Teddy bear. Yup he was a teddy bear to me.

"Isn't he just cute Alice?"

Emmett grinned and you could see on his sides that he had the most adorable dimples. While they sat there doing goo-goo eyes I took a chance to really look at them both.

Rosalie or Rose, Hale has been my friend since freshman year when people made fun of my height. She had blonde hair that curled at the end and violet eyes. She had an athletic figure and was very pretty. She should've been a cheerleader but she hated all the drama that it brought. Emmett was big and bulky. Just how she liked them. He had short cropped curly hair and brown vibrant eyes. By the looks of his jacket he happened to be 19 on the football team. They looked good together. I just wish their was someone out there for _me_.

I sighed and the bell rang. Emmett and Rose parted ways and I remembered about my schedule. I pulled it out of my binder and looked at it.

_Period 1: Homeroom_

_Period 2: Geometry_

_Period 3: Art_

_Period 4: English 2_

_Period 5: Lunch_

_Period 6: US History_

_Period 7: French 2_

_Period 8: AP Biology _

_Period 9: Gym_

Ugh! I didn't go to the orientation to pick my two electives and now I had Art and French 2. Damnit. I sucked at drawing and another year in French would result in almost failing the class. Last year I copied Ben Cheney's work and barely managed to pass.

"Hey, do you have Homeroom with Mrs. Lang, Mr. Fitz, or Mr. Montage?"

"Ummm…Mr. Montage. You?"

"Ugh! I got Mrs. Lang."

School was barely starting and I was already pissed. No classes yet with my only friend. Last year Rose and I had every class together except our second elective. She had Band and I French 1.

We parted ways and I made my way to homeroom and sat down at the far back corner. The classroom was empty except for Eric and Tyler who were discussing the latest Ford Mustang. Boys…

I put my head down and seconds later a chair was being pulled back. I looked up and- Holy Mother Fucker! Oh sweet Jesus! I almost stood there gaping at him like a complete idiot if it wasn't for the fact that girls were laughing at my face and I closed my mouth. He looked at me with a perfectly raised eyebrow and I guess he was asking for permission to sit down I nodded and turned to face the front of the classroom.

"Hello." Came a hot sex dripping southern accent voice. Oh shit…

"Um. Hi!" I spoke a little too loud and he cringed back. Great Alice, go ahead and make a complete fool of yourself.

"I'm Jasper. Jasper Whitlock." He held his hand open for me and I wanted to just hug him like Emmett had a few minutes ago.

"Mary Alice Swan. But you can call me Alice, I hate my first name." I took his hand felt something fuzzy as they made contact. You know, just like in that book Twilight when the girl says that she felt something like an electric current. Well, that's kind of how it felt.

"Bella's sister?"

I nodded, of course he would pretend to be my friend like all the others, then ask her out. Just my luck.

"Oh, I didn't know she had a sister."

"Ummm…" What do I say? Oh, is that because she's a fucking beauty and I look like the fucking ugly duckling?

I didn't get any more chance to talk as Mr. Montage came in and settled down the class. So he turned his way around and paid attention to him, while I ogled him.

Well Jasper or 'Sexy man' was a fucking wet dripping sex! He looked about 6'4 feet tall and had blonde messy curly hair that went up to his shoulders. Gray eyes that you can just look deep into them and get lost with pretty suck able lips and a fine muscled body. He had on some simple clothes but made it look more outstanding. He had skinny gray jeans, a white dress shirt with the cuffs rolled up and some unknown cowboy boots. Cowboy Boots? Yea, but nobody would care! He was fucking delicious! The bell rang for next class and he stood up.

"Bye Alice." He winked. And puff, he left.

"Mhm." I murmured a minute to late.

He had me at hello and I knew he knew because he winked at _me. _Jessica and guess who? Lauren Mallory the school's slut was waiting for me at the door. Where they even in this class? And how did _they_ manage to even pass!

"Ugh! Puh-lease Alice! If I were you, I would like, totally wipe that stupid grin off my face cause like, he doesn't even want you honey. Cause like duh, he has, like me."

Jessica just chewed her pink gum and nodded at everything that Lauren said.

Follower much? I quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Whatever Lauren."

I pushed past her and walked down to Geometry. I wasn't about to let those low-live's ruin my day when… ah!

Jasper Whitlock and Mary Alice Whitlock.

He totally had me at hello and I was looking forward to getting out of my emo attitude and make him and every god damn guy in this school notice me.

Something's telling me that Jasper's the one.

I giggled and entered the class while the teacher just explained what we were going to be working on this year. I was in looooooooooooove. About god damn time too! Wait. In love? What the effin fudge Alice? You barely even know this guy! But… it can be love at first sight… right?

A/N: I finished! Hip-hip-hurray! Okay, so Alice is between being herself and Bella from the original Twilight book. Kapish? And a little rockerish! Well, here are a few things that you will all need to know for future chapters and shit.

1.) Rosalie & Alice are sophomores.

2.) Bella, Jasper, Emmett & Edward are juniors.

3.) Jasper and Alice don't know each other cause they had different schedules and didn't share the same lunch, plus when his mother was with Renee, Alice had shit to do. Like ballet and other things so she never saw him. Same with Bella.

4.) Alice & Bella are stepsisters.

Here's the story. Renee and Charlie were high school sweethearts had a baby in her freshmen year of college. Separated cause Renee couldn't handle his absence. One year later Charlie met Cynthia, and they just clicked. She died giving birth to Alice. When Alice is 3 and Bella is 4, Renee and Charlie met again, and gave it a shot. They remarried and Renee took care for the both girls.

**Ages: **Alice is 15 years old, Jasper barely turned 17, Bella barely turned 16, Edward is 17, Rosalie is 16 and started school late so she's supposed to be in Bella's grade, and Emmett is barely 18 and flunked 8th grade. (Laugh out Loud)

Reviewing will allow you to receive one of Emmett's famous teddy bear hugs!

XOXO

P.S: This story is going to be continued from me instead of Fanpire. When-Dee. I know her plot and well, Dee said she'll make sure that I have everything going good. Bitchy much? Nah, I love you you whore!

Review!

P.S.S: Ummm, I'm looking for a fan fiction, were Bella and Edward are together and it can be whatever couple between Al, Jazz, Rose, and Em where their not together. And B & E are like thee perfect couple! And the story maybe in all of their pov's! Or just in one. Does a ff like that even exist? Anyone? Please tell me! I love those kinds.


End file.
